


This love Is Ours

by Masami_Aomame



Category: Fairy Tail, Naruto
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Friendship, Love, Modern AU, Sasusaku and Jerza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:11:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masami_Aomame/pseuds/Masami_Aomame
Summary: Sakura accompanies her friend Erza who is going to meet her fiancé Jellal. But Jellal brings his friend Sasuke along and things start to take some interesting turns. (A modern AU where my top two couples Sasusaku and Jerza appear together. Will add TodoMomo as a minor couple later.)





	1. I Have a Fiancé

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClaraDraconis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraDraconis/gifts), [noirpastel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noirpastel/gifts).



> I am gifting this story to my friends Clara and Rhea. They are acting as my beta readers, as well as helping me out with many other particulars of this fic.

“Cheers!” a soft clinking sound emits as the two beer cans hit lightly.

“Aaaaaaah! The joy of drinking chilled beer on summer nights!”

“Hmph.”

“But you know, I was watching a video on YouTube the other day. Apparently, we're supposed to look into each other’s eyes while saying cheers,” as the girl speaks, a lazy wind blows, making a free lock of her untied pink hair fly into her mouth. “Argh! What’s this? I don't want to eat hair. I have pizza and beer.”

“That’s why I told you to tie it up,” the other girl comments.

“No. I’m sorry. My head is already aching from tying it all through the week.”

“Hnh.”

“You’re awfully quiet today. Not at all how you're supposed to be on a Saturday night.”

“Because today being Saturday means tomorrow is Sunday,” the red haired girl sighs as she takes another sip of her beer.

“You do remember, huh?”

“Of course I do. Did you think I’d forget?”

“Well, not really. But I was kinda hoping,” she opens the pizza box and picks up a slice.

Munching on her pizza, she steals a glance of her flatmate. She’s looking really troubled right now. Staring at the night sky with an empty expression on her face.

“Pizza’s getting cold.”

“Eh?” her friend looks startled. “Ah.”

She picks up a slice and takes a bite.

They eat in silence in the semi-darkness of the balcony. The green floor tiles on which they're currently seated shinning slightly in the bright light of the streetlamps.

“You know, Erza, I hated it,” the girl speaks while still struggling to manage her hair, her beer and her pizza slice all at the same time.

“Huh?” Erza finally looks at her.

“I hated that I had to live in a suburb. I mean, it was my dream. You know, country girl, first time living in the city. I wanted to enjoy the full flavour of it.”

“Pretty normal.”

“I know, right?” she giggles, “But now that I think about it, I’m glad it didn’t happen.”

“Why?”

“Because I got to meet you, my darling flatmate,” she gives a smile that Erza cannot really see well due to the lack of illumination. But she scowls anyway.

“And I love this balcony. Sitting here with you like this, talking about things,” She takes another bite of her pizza. “Besides, I’m already tired of looking at skyscrapers all day. That’s all I can see through the window at my office. Here at least, I can see a little bit of the sky. And the air is less polluted.”

“Why do you sound like a seventy year old grandma?” Erza sips her beer while going back to looking at the distance once again.

“Did you just call me a grandma?”

“But I enjoy living here with you too.”

“Huh?”

“I wish we could just continue living here like this. I wish I didn’t have to…” she falls silent.

For a while, Sakura watches her friend without any words. "Trying to change the topic isn’t going to work, is it?”

Erza looks at her.

“Then tell me. Why did you agree to marry him in the first place? I never asked because I didn’t want to sound like an intruder. But now I’m really curious. Like really.”

“ _Why_ , you ask?”

“Yes, why? You clearly don’t want to marry this… what was his name again?”

“Jellal Fernandes.”

“That’s a really weird name I have to say. I keep forgetting.”

“My mother was best friends with his mother. Since their childhood. Apparently they made a promise when they were young.”

“I respect your mother. But that’s pure bullshit.”

“No,” Erza protests loudly, “No. She didn’t try to make me marry him because of that promise. It’s just that when she found out about her illness, she became really worried about my future. You see, I was sixteen.”

Sakura's expression softens at her words. 

“She thought it was her best chance at making sure I have a secured future. After losing Dad, I was all she had. Everything she did was for me. To make sure I have a good life.” Erza sighs.

“That... I often wonder just how strong she must have been. You were two at the time of the accident. Right?”

“Yeah.”

“By the way, do you have any idea what this Jellal wants to talk to you about? Like, why did he ask you to meet him?”

“None. And that’s what makes me nervous”

“Oh,” Sakura takes another sip; “It must be weird. Having a fiancé like that. I mean, you two are practically strangers. But you can't date anyone else.”

“I don’t care. I’m too busy to even look at anyone.”

“Really?”

“Yes. And what about you, Sakura?”

“What about me?” Sakura looks a little surprised at the sudden question.

“Why don’t _you_ date anyone?”

“That part about _being too busy to even look at anyone_ ; I come under that category.”

“You might end up all alone. I still have a fiancé at least.”

“Wait a minute! Wait a minute!” the pink haired girl intervenes. “I thought you were upset about said fiancé!”

“I _am_.”

“But clearly, you didn’t sound like that a moment ago.”

“I’m trying to think positive. Don’t you always ask me to do that? Why aren’t you helping me now when I really need it?”

“Oh. So, that’s how it is! Well, then, tell me. Is he handsome?”

“The last time I saw him face to face was six years ago.”

“What’s wrong with photos though?”

“What if he’s using filters?”

“You think he’s using _filters_?”

“I’m not saying he _is_. I’m saying I can't be sure he _isn’t_.”

“I see,” Sakura nods, “So, you think he looks good.”

“Hold on. When did I say that?”

“If he looked bad, I don’t think the idea of filters would've crossed your mind.”

Erza stares at Sakura for a while before speaking, “Whatever. He has blue hair.”

“Blue hair? So his blue hair and your red hair. When you two have kids, they’ll have-”

“What are you blabbering? You bubblegum head?” Erza throws the rest of her beer on Sakura’s cotton T-shirt.

“You are dead meat,” Sakura declares war and chases after her friend who has already run towards her room; sensing the impending danger.

* * *

 Jellal checks the time for the nth time.

9:39. He looks at the road through the glass wall. But doesn’t see any trace of the woman he's here to meet. Well, they’re supposed to meet at 10. So there’s still plenty of time. But he’s getting impatient anyway.

He glances at the other corner. He sees his friend sitting there, completely immersed in his book. Jellal continues staring at him for a while but he doesn’t look like he has any intention of lifting his face anytime soon. So after a while, he decides to give up and goes back to his phone.

A few moments later, someone speaks in a feminine voice, “Excuse me.”

He lifts his face.

It’s a girl with platinum blonde hair and blue eyes. He tries to remember if he knows her. But to the best of his knowledge, he doesn’t.

“Well, hello. I just wanted to say that my friend over there thinks you’re really cool,” she gives a mischievous smile.

_What the-_

Jellal forgets that shutting his mouth is also an option.

As he recovers from the initial shock, from the look on the girl’s face, he figures that he’s been staring too long.

_But what is this? So early in the morning! This type of things have never happened before._

“Well… I mean… thanks?” he manages to say somehow. Without even bothering to look at said girl. _“_ But _... I have a fiancé._ ”

“Oh,” the girl looks surprised. “Is that so?”

“It is.” 

“Well then, thank you for your polite words. Have a nice day.”

“You’re welcome,” Jellal nods silently.

_What was that?_

He looks at his friend. Still devouring his book without a care in the world.

* * *

 “I’m really nervous, Sakura. Why do you think he wants to meet me?”

“Well…”

“I mean, he’s been back for like what? Three months? Why did he ask to meet so suddenly? What if he wants to get married already?” Erza stops on her track. “I’m not ready yet. I’m so not ready. Twenty four is still too young to get married. I’m going home. I’ll call him later and come up with some excuse,” she turns back and starts walking in the opposite direction.

“Wait a minute!” Sakura jumps to stand in front of her, blocking her way. “Don’t be stupid, Erza. You can't run away like this. You have to face him sooner or later.”

“But-”

“Think about it like this. Maybe he wants to talk to you because he wants to cancel the engagement?”

“What?”

“Maybe he has someone he likes, you know? I mean, he left the country six years ago. He studied there for five years and then worked for another. It’s not impossible for him to have found a girlfriend. And, it’s not like you two were close before he left.”

Erza stops to think. “You do have a point.”

Sakura nods, “I totally do.”

* * *

Sakura pushes the door cautiously. As she hears the bell chime, she sighs in relief. She has had enough of pulling doors that were supposed to be pushed and vice versa. She enters the café with Erza following after her. Two pairs of eyes search for the person they are here for.

“Is that him?” Sakura points towards a blue haired guy sitting with his back towards them.

Who on earth does that when he’s waiting for someone?

“It is.”

Erza starts walking towards her fiancé while Sakura follows.

“Umm… Hi…”

Jellal, who was busy with his phone looks up.

“Oh! Erza,” he stands up, “Hello.”

He’s a head taller than her now. That’s the first thing Erza takes notice of. Before anyone can speak further, she sees Jellal looking at Sakura.

“Your friend I guess?”

_Well, not really. I know. She's your flatmate. Right?_

“Yes. My flatmate. Sakura.”

“Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you,” Sakura smiles cheerfully and bows her head a little.

“Jellal Fernandes. Nice to meet you too.”

“You two go ahead and talk. I’ll be waiting at another table,” Sakura says and turns back. Only to find that there is no other table that’s available at the moment.

“If it’s not too much of a trouble, over there, that’s my friend. We came here together. I can ask him to let you share his table with you,” Jellal points towards a guy at the corner.

When Sakura looks, all she can see is a head full of spiky black hair sitting on top of a body wearing a navy blue T-shirt. And said person’s entire attention is focused on a book.

“Wait a minute,” Jellal picks up his phone and calls.

Sakura observes the guy in the T-shirt and sees him look at his phone’s screen. Immediately, he lifts his face and looks their way. And Sakura can finally see his face.

Jellal gestures him to receive the call and he does.

“What?”

“Erza has brought her friend along. And since there’s no other table available at the moment, I want you to let her sit with you while I talk to Erza.”

Sasuke scowls. If he’s not wrong, that pink haired girl is said friend. And Jellal is asking him to let that girl share his table. That’s… unexpected.

_That girl from the photo, huh?_

“Alright,” Sasuke hangs up and carefully puts the bookmark in the book. He places the book on the table and starts walking in their direction.

As he gets close, Sakura notices that he is really good looking. With strikingly sharp facial features and eyes just as black as his unruly hair. Also, he has a really good physique. Hmm.

“Ah, Sasuke,” as Jellal speaks, Sakura remembers that ogling her friend’s fiancé’s friend isn’t really a great idea. She feels a little embarrassed because she has a feeling that he might have noticed. Cause it doesn’t seem very convincing that his piercing gaze can miss anything.

“This is Sasuke. My friend.”

Sasuke gives a slight nod, “Hello.”

“Sasuke, this is Erza. You’ve already heard about her. And this is Sakura, her friend.”

“Hello,” Erza smiles.

“Hi,” Sakura says without meeting his gaze which she can feel is upon her.

“Well, then, I guess it’s time we get into business,” Jellal says.

“Alright. We’ll leave you alone for the time being,” Sakura says, finally looking at Sasuke.

“This way,” Sasuke speaks and starts walking back towards his table without waiting for an answer. Sakura follows.

As they walk away, Erza feels Jellal’s eyes upon her. And she starts to get nervous.

“Erza.”

She looks up at him. The point is, _when did he start looking this handsome?_

She knows that social media photos are no good way to judge what someone looks like. But this is totally unexpected. He looks so much better face to face. And through his black polo neck t-shirt, she can totally tell that he has really broad shoulders.

“Let’s... sit down first.”

_Oh right! That’s also an option._

As they sit down, Jellal speaks, “Would you like to order first?”

“Ah? Yeah,” she nods. Anything to delay the conversation.

Now that she’s finally recovered from crushing on him, she’s back to being nervous. She can almost feel her palms sweating.

After ordering a cappuccino and a slice of the strawberry and vanilla cake, she returns the menu to the waitress. Jellal orders a latte.

.

.

.

As Sakura takes the seat opposite Sasuke, an idea pops in her head.

This Sasuke guy, what if… Jellal didn’t find himself a _girlfriend_ but a _boyfriend_? Otherwise, why’d he bring him along? Was he nervous like Erza or was it something else?

She scrutinises Sasuke as he sits down and takes a sip of his black coffee.

Could he be gay?

“What’s it?” Sasuke suddenly lifts his face.

This takes Sakura off guard.

“Um… you and him… Jellal… how do you two know each other?” she manages to speak somehow.

“Ah,” Sasuke leans back on his chair; “We work at the same company. We were trainees together.”

“Oh,” Sakura nods heavily. As if she just understood something very complicated.

Sasuke takes the time to admire her features. The bright green eyes with the rose coloured hair. Definitely a unique combination. And of course a very good one. He’s not one to fall for looks. But he has to admit that she indeed is pretty.

_Much prettier face to face than she was in that photo._

Just as he's thinking of going back to reading his book, she speaks again.

“You two must be really good friends. I mean you accompanied him here.”

Sasuke narrows his eyes. _What’s with that question?_

“We’re kind of… close, yes.”

_Close, huh? I knew it!!!_

“But I'm here because we're supposed to go meet someone afterwards. It’s about work.”

 _Oh_.

That’s how it is! And Sakura feels a sense of relief.

_Wait! Why is that?_

_._

_._

_._

Sakura’s caramel and peanut butter milkshake arrives. She eagerly takes a sip.

“Oh! It’s so good!” she exclaims.

Sasuke lifts his face from the book, frowning.

“Could you kindly keep quiet? I’m trying to read here.”

By now, Sakura has given up trying to have a conversation with him. But at least she has the right to enjoy her drink. She is just about to remind him that this isn’t a library and if he wants silence, he should go to one, when she remembers that this actually is _his_ table and he is letting her sit here.

“I’m sorry,” she apologises while punching his face in her mind and starts taking her frustration out on the poor straw by chewing on it.

As Sasuke is about to go back to his book, he cannot help noticing the V shaped neckline of Sakura's light pink one piece. And just how perfectly it sits upon her collarbones.

_So, collarbones can be that attractive? Who knew!_

_._

_._

_._

Erza takes a small bite of her cake and her face lights up. It tastes really good. Much better than the bakery she works at.

“You like it?”

“Huh?” as she looks up at Jellal, he can't help noticing how beautifully her brown eyes shine. She’s let her hair down today. And it’s falling all over her shoulders and her chest. And its scarlet colour looks even more vibrant against the white of her sleeveless top.

_She’s gotten even prettier, huh?_

“Yes, I like it. It’s really yummy.”

Jellal smiles a little. This is the first time since she arrived here, that she looks a little relaxed. She's been so nervous all the time. And he knows the reason very well. That’s why he hates bringing this topic up.

But he has to. Not like he has a choice.

“So, Erza,” he clears his throat; “I really appreciate that you came here to meet me today-”

_Here it comes._

Erza’s mind screams. _It’s game over for you, Erza Scarlet. Say hello to Mrs. Erza Fernandes._

“Actually I wanted to talk about our-” he stops to come up with the correct word.

_Engagement?_

_Well, that’s what it is._

Although it never became that official. It was more of a verbal commitment.

But if everyone started to act like words had no values, that’d be a serious problem.

“Arrangement,” he finally finishes.

_Why God? Why? What did I do wrong?_

Erza wishes she could simply disappear. If only Harry Potter was real! Today would be the best time to borrow the invisibility cloak.

“You see, I’ve been back for three months now. And it's been like eight years since our-”

“Engagement.”

_Just say it. It’s not like not uttering the word is going to change anything._

“Well, yes,” Jellal looks at her; “Engagement.”

He takes a sip of his latte and continues, “So I was wondering, and also my parents were asking. Not like they're trying to put any pressure on me. But you see, I'm their only son. So, I thought maybe it’s time we figured something out.”

_'Figured something out?'_

_What on Planet Earth is that supposed to mean?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had been intending to write something involving my two favourite pairs for a while. Seeing a few 'I have a fiancé' memes on twitter yesterday, the idea suddenly came to me. Since this is a crossover, I wasn't very sure about it. So, I wrote a draft of this chapter and showed it to said friends and explained the plot-line to them. They encouraged me and were very enthusiastic about it. They play a very vital role in the development of this fic.
> 
> With love, June (o^▽^o)


	2. You're Annoying

Sasuke's phone starts to vibrate. Making him look up from his book with a scowl. By now, Sakura has made it a point to ignore him. So she keeps sipping her milkshake while looking at her phone.

Sasuke receives the call and speaks briefly before hanging up. He takes a look at the table where Jellal and Erza are sitting. They're looking like they're still in the middle of their conversation. He glances at Sakura who's currently drinking her milkshake will full devotion.

The thing is, when she is like that, cheeks puffed and pink pouty lips gathered around the straw, it suddenly reminds him of a blow-fish.

_Kind of adorable, huh?_

He smirks and then goes back to his book.

.

.

.

"What do you mean figure something out?" Erza asks, curious.

"Well, about what we're going to do from now on."

"From now on?"

"Yes. Now that I'm back for good."

"So, you won't be going back to Suna again?"

"No. I'll be working here."

_Oh_

Erza takes a sip of her cappuccino.

"You know I've been back for three months. Right?"

"Yeah. You texted me when you returned."

"Hmm," Jellal sips his latte.

_This conversation just keeps getting more and more awkward._

"How have you been doing?" his sudden question takes her off-guard.

"Eh?" she stares at him, then back at her cake; "Fine... Really... Just... Fine."

"Still working at the bakery you told me about?"

"Uh-huh."

"I see," he smiles. "Do you like it? Your work?"

"I do."

"Hn," Jellal looks outside at the road through the glass wall of the café.

The silence keeps getting longer and longer. Finding it a bit uncomfortable, Erza decides to focus on her cake.

"Erza," Jellal speaks softly after a while, still staring outside.

As Erza looks at him, all she can see is a very faint reflection of his figure on the glass wall. And as it's too vague. She cannot really read his expressions. But most likely, he can tell that he has her attention. Because he speaks again, in a soft voice.

"Do you want to call off the engagement?" he finally looks at her surprised wide-eyed face.

She doesn't speak for a while.

"You… want to cancel the engagement?"

_Was Sakura right?_

"I do. If that's what _you_ want."

"I… I'd…"

"If I asked you to marry me instead, would you do that?" he looks at her bright brown eyes.

She stares at him for a while before answering. "I guess I will," she looks down at the table.

_Not like I have a choice._

"I see," he takes another sip of his latte.

_Weren't you talking about cancelling the engagement? Why are you talking about marriage once again?_

"Erza-"

She looks up at him once again.

"Then, let's call off the engagement."

She stares at him for a few moments. Unable to believe that he's letting her off the hook so easily.

"Do you mean it?"

_Do you really mean it? Please tell me it's not a joke._

"I do," he gives a soft smile; "Let's cancel it."

"But… what about your parents?"

"I'll talk to them. You don't have to worry about it. I'll handle them."

"Are you sure?"

"I am. They're not the type to force things upon anyone. If I explain to them that this is our decision, they'll understand."

Erza smiles. This time, genuinely.

_Finally. Huh?_

_You really hate the idea of marrying me. Don't you?_

"But let's remain on good terms. Just because we're ex-fiancés, doesn't mean we have to detest each other."

"Of course not," she sounds cheerful.

"Our mothers used to be best friends. As their kids, let's remain friends. Deal?"

"Deal."

Now that she's finally free, she doesn't mind keeping in touch with him. It's not that she hates him or anything. She just doesn't want to marry him.

"Shall we call them, then?" Erza asks eagerly.

"Shall we?"

Erza sees Sakura looking their way and gestures her to come over. She sees her saying something to Sasuke. He looks up and Jellal nods at him.

As they watch the two making preparations to leave their table, Jellal suddenly speaks again.

"Erza."

She looks at him.

"I'm working for the same company where I was training last year in Suna. I really like my work. And I've been doing well too," he smiles softly.

Erza stares at him, unable to figure out the reason behind his sudden monologue.

* * *

"Fullbuster called."

"What for?"

"He cancelled. Said something urgent came up. Something family related."

"Ah," Jellal thinks for a while. "I'll go back home then. What about you?"

"I'm going to the bookstore."

"I see. Well… see you later," Jellal says as he starts walking towards the bus stop.

"Ah," Sasuke heads in the opposite direction.

.

.

.

"I have to admit, when I said that, I mainly said it to console you. I didn't imagine him to really cancel your engagement," Sakura speaks cheerfully.

"I know! I know! Even I can't believe it. Today is just my lucky day."

"But why do you think he cancelled your engagement?" Sakura frowns.

"Who knows? And who cares? All I care about is that I don't have to get married."

"Yeah. That definitely is the most important point. But, let me tell you something. It's just a hunch by the way."

"What?"

"What do you think about him and the other guy? Sasuke?"

"What about them?"

"Do you think they could be a _thing_?"

"A thing?" Erza stops walking, looking at Sakura in confusion, "You mean, like a couple?"

"Yes. A couple."

"Wow! That's a totally new insight. Didn't even occur to me."

"I know. I mean, I was wondering why he brought him along. I thought maybe he was nervous like you. But if he just wanted to cancel your engagement, then he didn't really have any reason to be nervous. Right?"

"Kind of makes sense. I actually didn't ask him about Sasuke. I was so nervous myself."

"I did. And he said they're supposed meet someone for work. Maybe… he felt uncomfortable telling the truth. Because, there still are many people who are very judgmental about these things. I mean, he doesn't know me. So, he might've thought I'm one of them."

Erza thinks about it for a while.

"You might be right."

"Well, it's just my theory-"

"It's a TOTAL BULLSHIT!"

The sudden loud statement almost makes Sakura and Erza jump. As they turn back, they see the speaker.

Sasuke.

And the look on his face screams MURDER!!!

What?!

What is  _he_  doing here?

"Why are you… why are you here?" Sakura finally manages to ask.

"Because I'm going to the train station."

_Oh shit!_

"Look," he glares at Sakura, pointing a finger towards her; "I'm not gay. Do you get it? I. Am. Not. Gay."

"Yes. I totally understand," Sakura nods her head violently.

"And neither is Jellal," he looks at Erza. "The reason he-" He stops midway; "Whatever. My point is, both of us are straight men. Heterosexual men."

"Yes, yes, of course," Sakura sounds like she's about to cry.

"Good," Sasuke walks past them and stomps ahead.

.

.

.

"Oh shit! The train's already here. Run, Sakura," Erza starts to run while pulling Sakura by her arm.

But in the end, they manage to get inside before the door slides close.

"Thank goodness," Sakura breathes heavily.

"Thank-" Erza stops mid-sentence.

"What happened?"

Erza gestures with her eyes. And as Sakura follows her line of sight, she sees Sasuke standing there. Just a few steps away from them.

He sees them, and ignores. And Sakura thanks him in her mind.

The train is moderately crowded. There aren't seats available, but there's ample space to stand comfortably. The two girls continue chattering as the train starts moving.

"Hold onto something," Erza tells her friend.

"It's okay. I know how to balance myself. I go to work by train every day," Sakura says confidently.

.

.

.

"So, when I told her abo-" Sakura's sentence is left unfinished as the train starts to move all of a sudden and she loses her balance. She goes a few steps back and collides with someone.

_Damn! This is embarrassing!_

"I'm sorry. I'm very sorry," she looks up at the person.

She sees Sasuke staring at her wide eyed.

_Why? Just why?_

"I'm sorry."

"Hn," he says immediately and looks away.

_What's with him? I said I'm sorry. Didn't I? And why is his face getting so red? Is he that mad? It's not like I did it intentionally._

Sasuke figures she didn't realise. When she suddenly fell upon him, his right hand brushed against her butt.

_Damn! This annoying girl!_

_First, she calls me gay and then this!_

_But more importantly, why does my face feel so hot? What am I? A pervert?_

.

.

.

"Today might be my lucky day but cannot say the same for you," Erza whispers.

"So, it seems," Sakura sighs.

"Hold onto a strap now. Or haven't you embarrassed yourself enough already?"

"No, no. You're right. I should hold onto something. At least for today," she reaches her hand for a strap without looking. And apparently, someone is already holding the strap she went for. Sakura turns back, already having a premonition who it might be.

And bingo! She  _is_  right.

Today could be the day when she'd rather be proven wrong than right. But…

"I'm so sorry," by now, her apologies have started to sound like jokes to her own ears. She can only imagine what he thinks of them.

Sasuke frowns at her for a few seconds.

"You're annoying."

"I'm really sorry," Sakura bows her head, mortified.

"Tch."

Since she doesn't dare to look at him anymore, she misses the smirk on his face.

.

.

.

As they see Sasuke getting off the train, Sakura turns to Erza.

"Erza-"

"Hn?"

"As my friend, can you promise me something?"

"What?"

"Can you never, ever talk about the events earlier? I just want to think of it all as a bad dream and forget about it."

Erza feels like laughing. But looking at Sakura's serious face, decides not to.

"Okay."

"It's a promise."

"Yeah," this time she can't help smiling a little.

"You're smiling," Sakura accuses her.

"Be thankful I'm not rolling on the floor laughing."

* * *

"I guess we made too many," Erza says, looking at the tray full of cupcakes on the dining table.

"Aww! They look so cute!" Sakura exclaims. "Let me take some photos first."

After she's done taking photos, she grabs a cupcake and takes a bite, sitting on a chair.

"Oh! It's so delicious, Erza. I want to live with you forever and keep eating your cakes."

"Thanks," Erza smiles. "You helped me a lot."

"Yeah, thanks to you, I'm learning a lot about baking too," Sakura sticks her tongue out to lick the buttercream. "It's really good. I never had any idea that mint and chocolate chips go so good together."

"Yeah, they do," Erza sits down on another chair.

"Oh! See? I totally forgot!" Sakura exclaims loudly, almost startling Erza.

"Forgot what?"

"To post the photos I took. I want the world to know that my roomie makes the best cakes in the world."

"Stop over-exaggerating. Will you? It's not that good."

"Who told you that?" Sakura narrows her eyes. "Didn't I say how much everyone loved your cakes the other day?"

"Well… you did…" Erza sounds lost in thoughts.

"Come on, Erza. Have some confidence," Sakura places her cake-free hand on her flatmate's shoulder, "Your cakes are great and they are the best cakes I've ever eaten."

She picks up another cake from the tray in front of her and gives it to Erza.

"Eat this. Enjoy the fruits of your labour."

Erza smiles and takes the cake from her hand.

"By the way, since you made a lot, do you think I can take some to work tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Sure," Erza takes a bite. "Wow! This really tastes good!"

"Told ya," Sakura gives a smug smile.

* * *

"Is it done?" Sasuke takes a bottle of tea out of the fridge.

"Not yet," Jellal responds.

"Hn," he takes a glass and pours himself some tea. "Do you want some?"

"What?" Jellal turns around, not sure what Sasuke is talking about. "No. Not now."

Putting the bottle back in the fridge, Sasuke speaks again, "By the way, explain to your ex-fiancé that we're not gay."

"What?!" Jellal almost drops the spatula.

"Well, I don't care about you, but at least tell her that  _I_  am straight," Sasuke shrugs.

"What're you talking about?"

"It was mostly her annoying friend's idea but they had a feeling that you called off your engagement because  _we_  are a thing."

Jellal stares at him. Wide eyed and open mouthed.

"We?"

"You and me," Sasuke gestures with his finger between the two.

Jellal stands aghast, forgetting about the curry.

The doorbell rings.

"I'll get that," Jellal gets his senses back; "But once I'm back, I need to hear more about this."

"Sure," Sasuke nods nonchalantly.

"Keep an eye on the curry."

"Hn," as Jellal leaves the kitchen, Sasuke takes out a spoon to taste the gravy.

"Sasuke's here, isn't he?" The loud voice stops him before the spoon can reach his mouth.

Ah!

_There's many a slip 'twixt the cup and the lip. Or in this case, the spoon and the lip._

_What is he doing here?_

And the very next moment, the speaker makes his grand appearance in the living room. As flashy as ever, sporting his spiky blond hair and bright orange jacket.

"Whoaaaa! It smells so good. Why does it smell so good when you are the one cooking?" he frowns at Sasuke.

Barely controlling the urge to punch his face, Sasuke speaks, "I can cook."

"You can. It just doesn't qualify as food after that."

"Naruto!"

"I was the one making the curry," Jellal speaks from behind Naruto.

"Oh!  _You_  made it? That's why!" Naruto spins around; "Thanks in advance for an amazing dinner, Jellal. I might have known Sasuke longer. But I like you so much more."

"Don't invite yourself to other people's houses so casually."

"And don't try to interfere with who other people invite to their houses," Naruto immediately replies. He turns around to face Jellal, "You don't mind, do you?"

"Well… No…" Jellal gives an awkward smile.

"See," Naruto grins happily.

Sasuke glares at the two men in front of him.

.

.

.

"Why are you here, Moron?"

"I went to your place but you weren't there. So, I figured you might be here."

_That's not what I asked._

"By the way, where's the TV remote? I need to watch the football match."

"Why couldn't you just watch it at home? Why did you have to come here?"

"Hinata went to visit her family. I was getting bored."

"That's why you decided to come here to get on my nerves?"

"That's mean, Sasuke," Naruto finally finds the remote. "Whatever, I'm gonna watch the match now. Don't disturb me."

" _I_  am not disturbing you.  _No-one_  is disturbing you.  _You_  are the one intruding into people's houses and disturbing them."

Jellal silently watches the bickering from behind the kitchen worktop.

.

.

.

"Hey, Sasuke… Why are you stalking Jellal's fiancé?"

Sasuke jumps out of the sofa at the loud voice so close to his ears.

"What do you think you're doing?" he yells.

"Just checking why you're so engrossed with your phone," Naruto frowns, "But that's not the point. You shouldn't be doing that. I mean, your friend's fiancé? That's sick."

Sasuke looks at Jellal. His expression clearly indicating that he's at his wit's end.

_Okay. Now, this is a huge misunderstanding._

"Sasuke-" Jellal speaks in a deep voice, "Do you… li-"

"It wasn't her," Sasuke doesn't even let him finish; "It wasn't."

"It clearly was,' Naruto protests, "I saw it myself."

"Shut up, you completely brainless filthy creature. Just shut the fuck up!"

"Don't insult me, you pathetic sick bastard," Naruto yells back. "Whoa! I had no idea about this side of you. I mustn't let Hinata come anywhere near you," he shakes his head.

"ERZA ISN'T THE ONE I WAS LOOKING AT," Sasuke yells so loudly that he thinks he might have damaged his vocal cords.

Naruto frowns. Then goes, "Wait a minute!"

Forgetting about the pork curry on the stove, Jellal just watches the two of them, utterly confused.

"If you weren't looking at Erza… then… is it the other girl?"

Sasuke looks horrified. Suddenly unsure if this new revelation is better or worse than the misunderstanding.

"That's it! It's the other girl. The pink haired one. Right?"

Pink haired… "Sakura?" Jellal speaks, finally finding a clue.

"Sakura? You know her?" Naruto asks, looking at him.

"Yeah. She's Erza's flatmate."

"Ah. That's why they were together in the photo."

"But, I had no idea Sasuke likes her," Jellal sounds amazed.

"I don't LIKE her."

"Then why were you looking at her photo?"

"Because-"

_Because?_

_Because what?_

"Okay... Fine... I was a little… curious," Sasuke shouts.

"Curious?"

"Oh, Sasuke's in love."

"I'm not."

"Your face is turning red."

"Stop making things up."

As Jellal witnesses this exchange between the two friends, he decides to stay out of it for the time being.

.

.

.

"So, Sasuke met Sakura today and it was love at first sight?" Naruto speaks.

"It wasn't love for fuck's sake!"

"But you were looking at her photo so intently."

Jellal doesn't speak. He takes another spoonful of rice and curry and watches the  _two friends currently turned into enemies_.

"I was curious about her hair."

"Hair?"

"Yeah. Like if it's natural or if it's dyed."

"That doesn't sound very convincing."

"But you were sitting on the same table with her for like forty minutes. You could've just asked her."

Sasuke looks at Jellal.

_If the two of them start coming at me together like this, it'll be game over for me._

"Well, I don't really know her. So, I didn't think it was polite."

"No, it wasn't. Of course, the better option is to stalk her on Instagram."

"I said I wasn't stalking!"

"Ah, by the way, Sasuke," Naruto talks like he couldn't even hear Sasuke's words, "What is she like? Like is she a nice person? She looks pretty though. Does she know how much of a jerk you are?"

"Naruto, I swear I'm goi-"

"It's natural," Jellal intervenes abruptly.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke is getting really pissed at him. He's clearly enjoying this.

"Sakura's hair colour. I just asked Erza," Jellal shows them the phone in his hand.

_What?_

Sasuke stares at him, horrified. Thinking how the dignified image he worked so hard to build in front of Sakura just flew out of the window.

* * *

"That's strange."

"What?" Sakura asks, continuing to paint her toenails.

"Jellal asked me whether your hair is dyed or naturally pink. And he's saying it's Sasuke who wanted to know."

Sakura looks up immediately. She remains completely still for a few seconds before asking, "He isn't planning some sort of revenge against me. Is he?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This fic is so much fun to write. I intend to make it less serious. Just a fun fic involving my favourite ships.
> 
> Clara and Rhea helped me a lot with this chapter as well. Also, the idea of Sasuke's hand brushing against Sakura's butt was given by Rhea; and the reason Jellal and Erza agree to stay friends (to honour the friendship of their mothers) was given by Clara. And the name of this chapter was suggested by Rhea before this chapter was even written.
> 
> Love, June o(≧▽≦)o


	3. A New Venture

"Where have you been?" an over-enthusiastic Sakura jumps at her as soon as Erza steps inside the flat, almost throwing her off-balance.

"Work of course," she frowns.

_Isn't that obvious?_

"I know," Sakura takes a step back, "I wasn't really asking. But you've got to hear this."

"What?" Erza throws her bag onto the couch, "Before that, can you please fetch me a bottle of water? I'm dead tired today." She drops her exhausted body on the couch as well.

"Got it," Sakura almost runs to the kitchen, leaving Erza a little confused.

_What is she so excited about?_

.

.

.

"So?" Erza puts the bottle on the coffee table.

"So," Sakura gives her a mysterious smile and crosses her arms over her chest, "You know Tenten, right?"

"Yeah. Your colleague."

"She wants to throw her boyfriend a birthday party."

"Why are you telling me that?"

Sakura takes a step towards the couch, still sporting her shady smile, "Because a birthday party needs a cake and the one she wants to make that cake is-"

"Does she want to order from our bakery?"

"No you idiot, she wants _you_ to make it," Sakura literally shouts, "You. You have an order Miss Erza Scarlet, your first order."

"What?" there's a look of disbelief on Erza's face, "Me?"

"Yes, you. Can you believe it?"

"No. I mean, why me?"

"Because she absolutely loved your cakes. Who knew me bringing our excess cakes to work would turn out like this? I mean, she literally went _'Please Sakura, tell her it's a request. Hers are the yummiest cakes I've ever had.'_ "

Unable to come up with any words, Erza just stares at her.

"Why don't you look happy?"

"Well… It's kinda-"

"What? Don't tell me you're going to turn her down?" she plops onto the couch next to her friend.

"I don't know. It's just that I've never done this before," Erza shakes her head.

"What are you talking about? You've been working at that bakery since you were in school."

"That's not it. I just follow the instructions there. I'm not a trained pastry chef. I just started as a part-timer and somehow ended up landing a full-time job. If you ever see me there, I'm not anyone of importance."

"Who cares?" Sakura places her hand on Erza's shoulder, "Look, when someone eats a cake, they don't care if you're a part-timer or a full-time employee. They don't care if you have any professional training or not. They just want a cake that tastes good and well… looks appetisings, that's it. And I didn't go suggesting she orders from you, she is the one who asked. Because she loved your cakes."

Erza looks at her.

"You'll be fine, Erza. This is the chance you've been waiting for all this time. Don't let it go. I'll help you with everything. So, please."

.

.

.

_I can't sleep._

Frustrated with the tossing and turning, Erza picks up her phone from the bedside table.

_I wish I could talk to someone._

Sakura is always the best choice but she has already made her point clear regarding this matter. And Erza appreciates her support. But support isn't necessarily what she's looking for at the moment. In fact, she isn't even sure what it is that she's looking for. Maybe just someone to talk to and open up about her insecurities. Someone who'd just listen to her worries.

She opens the chat box, scrolling through the names.

_Definitely not Sakura._

Lucy.

_I wonder what time it is over there. She might be busy. Well… she isn't even online._

Some names from work...

Then…

Jellal.

_How about Jellal?_

_Are you crazy?_

What's so wrong with Jellal?

_He has known me for a while, knows I bake cakes and besides he said he wanted us to remain friends._

_Would it be too weird to message him?_

She looks at the green dot beside his name.

_He's even online._

"You awake?" she types too fast and touches the send button.

And it's the very next moment that she jumps up and sits straight, the bed bouncing a little at the sudden movement.

_I sent it._

_I sent it._

_What did I do?_

_Come back._

_Please come back. Please don't go to him. Please save my dignity._

_You stupid girl. Have you even looked at the time?_

_Who sends a message to a guy so late at night? What'd he think?_

She starts pulling at her red hair.

Suddenly, there's a beep and as she looks at the phone screen, she sees it.

Yes, bright and clear.

One new message. From Jellal.

_He replied?_

_Ohmygod Jellal replied._

She swallows nervously as she opens the message.

_-Yes. I'm working actually. Why are you up so late?_

_Eh? He doesn't sound mad!_

_Not at all._

* * *

Jellal doesn't understand. He stares at the phone with a frown marring his face.

_Is she drunk?_

_Why'd she message you when she's drunk?_

_Why'd she message me when she's sober? At this hour on top of that?_

He checks the time. 1:22 am.

_Yes. Definitely weird._

But at the same time, he feels his heart beating fast inside his chest as he awaits her reply.

_-Can't sleep._

Eh?

_Erza's texting me because she can't sleep? What exactly is happening? I mean I'm glad it's happening but what does this imply?_

- _Why?_

_-A little nervous._

_-About what?_

_-Can I call you? It's a lot to type._

Jellal looks at the laptop's screen. At the presentation that's only halfway through.

_I need to finish this before morning._

_Screw it. It's Erza_.

He calls her and leaves the table to avoid feeling guilty by looking at the unfinished presentation. He walks to the balcony and sits on the chair there. The cold night breeze blows through his blue hair, ruffling it.

"Hello. Jellal?" He hears Erza's voice and there's a foreign feeling inside his chest.

_If only this could happen on a regular basis!_

"Yeah. What happened, Erza? What are you so nervous about?"

"I… Well actually… I've got an order."

"An order?"

"Yeah. It's a colleague of Sakura. She wants me to make her boyfriend's birthday cake. But…"

"But what? Is she asking you to do it for free?"

"No," she says a little too loudly for the late hour, "That's not it. It's just that I've never had an order before."

"What do you mean you've never had an order? You've been working at that bakery for years."

"Yes, but there I just follow instructions. This is an order for _me_ , just me. What if I mess up, Jellal?"

Suddenly hearing her say his name sends a strange sensation through his stomach. She's seeking _him_ out. She's seeking him for support during her moment of insecurity.

"Why would you mess up?"

"I don't know, I've never done this before. It's is a very serious responsibility. I'm a little nervous."

"I see," he thinks for a while, "Think about it like this: what if you mess up?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what's the worst thing that can happen? They would think ordering from you was a bad idea and won't consider you ever again."

"Yes. But-"

"But if you don't take the chance, you'll never have any orders anyway. So, try it. If you can do well, that'd be a bonus point in your favour. You've got nothing to lose. Just a chance to gain something. So, go for it."

There's silence on the other side.

"Erza?"

"Yes?"

"What happened?"

"Nothing. I'm just... I was contemplating your words. Sakura already tried to make me feel confident, but the thing is... She's always like that. Always speaking in my favour. So sometimes I wonder if she can even see anything bad in me. She's just too supportive all the time."

"Because she knows what you're capable of. You're lucky to have a friend like her."

"I am."

"So, you're going to accept the offer, right?"

"I think I will."

"No 'I think', you will. And tell me how it goes."

"Definitely. Thank you, Jellal. I'm feeling much better now."

"Anytime," Jellal finds himself smiling as he ends the call. He continues staring at the phone's screen, Erza's name written on it.

_Oh._

_I've got work to do. Can't waste any more time_.

He gets up from the chair with this giddy feeling inside his stomach and walks towards the door.

_"You've got nothing to lose. Just a chance to gain something. So, go for it."_

"What the-" he almost jumps; "Sasuke? What're you doing here?"

Jellal finally notices the dark silhouette on the next balcony.

"Enjoying some fresh air on my balcony."

_Damn it!_

Jellal feels his face getting hot.

_Just how long has he been there?_

"It's rude, listening to people's conversations like that."

"Not if said _people_ is doing it in a public place. It isn't like I was eavesdropping at your door," Sasuke's voice sounds nonchalant. And the darkness of the night conceals his facial expressions.

Jellal struggles to come up with something to say.

"Why don't you just tell her?"

"Tell her what?"

"How you feel about her."

There's a silence. The two men stand in the quiet of the late night with the only sound being the rustling of the wind through the roadside trees.

"It's not that easy."

Sasuke doesn't say anything.

"The way she talked to me today… It was the first time she's ever talked to me so freely. With me she was always acting like she was forcing it, like she'd do anything but interact with me. And it all changed since I called off our engagement. That's why she can be this carefree with me now. What do you think she'd do if I told her? Do you think she'd seek me out as a friend anymore if she knew how I feel about her?"

"What if…" Sasuke hesitates for a while, "What if she finds someone else? What if she finds another man and continues seeking you out as a friend? Will you be able to accept _that_?"

Another heavy silence.

"I have work left to do. See you tomorrow," Jellal turns around and leaves.

Sasuke stays in his balcony, staring at the stars in the clear night sky. Suddenly the image of a pink haired girl flashes in front of his eyes.

_What about me?_

_Well, she isn't seeking me out. Most probably I won't even see her ever again._

* * *

"It's 250 degrees! It's 250 degrees! Erza, are the egg whites ready?"

"They are."

Sakura brings the boiling sugar syrup and starts adding it to the fluffy beaten egg whites while Erza continues handling the mixer.

.

.

.

"It's come to room temperature," Erza says, touching the big copper mixing bowl, "Add the butter."

"Got it."

.

.

.

"I think we're ready to add the caramel now," Erza says, stopping the mixer for a while.

"Shall I?"

"Yeah. Go ahead."

.

.

.

"So? What do you think?" Erza asks Tenten, who has made herself comfortable on their couch, eating the piece of cake on her plate.

"Can't you tell from how I'm devouring it?" the brown haired girl giggles, "I love it."

"You do?" it's Sakura who asks her, excited.

"Of course. It's great! I'm so glad I decided to order it from you."

"Ahhhh. I'm so relieved," she looks at Erza, "See? Told you."

"Yeah," she nods slightly. Then explains the details to Tenten, "The final cake will have three layers unlike this one. And between the layers, I've planned to add buttercream, the one I used here and butterscotch chips. Do you want anything different?"

"No! It sounds great to me. I'm sure Neji will love it;" Tenten smiles.

"I hope he does," a soft smile appears on Erza's face.

.

.

.

"So, are you confident now? She loved it," Sakura asks Erza, leaning over the railing of the balcony.

"I am. At least for this order," Erza smiles.

"Then it was worth it," Sakura gives a big smile; "Burning my hand."

"Did you put on the ointment?"

"I did. You don't have to worry so much. It's just a burn."

"Sugar syrup burns can be pretty bad. Be careful from next time."

"You sound like my mother," Sakura giggles; "But you know, I like it. Baking I mean. I never tried it before; but now that I'm with you, I'm starting to really love it. Regardless of how often things go wrong."

"Well, in baking things go wrong pretty often. You can do everything right but somehow things just turn into a mess. Knowing how to tackle those disasters is also an important part of being a patissier."

"You really love baking, don't you?"

"I do," Erza smiles, "Oh! I forgot."

"What?"

"To tell Jellal."

"Jellal?"

"Yes."

"Tell him what?"

"About Tenten's order. That night when you told me about it, I was kind of freaking out and couldn't sleep. So I talked to him."

"Wait a minute. What exactly did I miss? Since when have you been talking to him when you can't sleep?" Sakura turns to her side to face Erza, wiggling her brows and a mischievous smile playing on her lips.

"I needed someone to listen to me, my worries. I had already talked to you. And Lucy, well, I didn't know what she might be doing. I saw Jellal online so I sent him a text. Then he called. That's it."

"He even called?"

"Hmm," Erza nods.

For a while the two girls stand side by side in silence. Looking down at the not-so-busy road.

"He sounds like a nice guy."

"He does."

"You could've given it a try."

"Given what a try?"

"Your engagement."

"That is a totally different matter. Just because he's nice doesn't mean I should marry him."

"I didn't say you _should_ marry him, I said you could've given it a chance."

"Whatever," Erza takes a deep breath, "I'm glad with the way things are now. Being friends is what's best for us."

* * *

His phone rings. Jellal looks away from the computer screen.

_Who's calling now? Just when I thought I'll get it done before going for lunch._

The name on the screen makes all his annoyance go away in a moment.

"Hello. Erza?"

"Hi, Jellal. It went well."

"I told you it will," Jellal leans back on the cushioned back of his chair, a happy smile on his lips.

"Yeah. Thank you."

"So, two orders handled perfectly. You're doing great."

"Yeah. I'm managing with Sakura's help. Thank you for your encouragement."

"Anytime."

"You know…" she hesitates.

"What is it?"

"Well… Sakura was suggesting something."

"What?"

"She suggested that I create a website. Like I've been posting photos of my cakes on my Instagram page. She was saying that I create a separate account but then came up with the idea of a website."

"I think it's a good idea. When it comes to running a business, promoting your products is very important. If you have a website, you can reach a lot of people. Like, suppose you put a catalogue sort of thing there. People can select what they want and even place the orders online."

"But I don't know how to create a website or handle it. I know literally nothing. Neither does Sakura."

"Well I've never had a website of my own but I know the basics. I'll show you. It isn't that complicated. Once you learn how it works, it's rather easy."

"You will?"

"Yeah. If you want me to."

"Of course I want you to. Thank you, Jellal."

"It's nothing, seriously."

"But there's one problem."

"What?"

"Like posting photos on my Instagram page is different, but if I want to create a website, I'll need really good-quality photos. All my photos are quick snaps taken in our phones. And the problem is I've barely gotten two orders so far. I can't go ahead hiring a professional photographer. I don't have that much money."

Jellal keeps quiet for a few seconds, "Okay. Leave it to me."

"What? Can you find someone who can do it for a lower price?"

"I think I can."

"What? Really? Are you serious?"

"A hundred percent."

"Oh my! I can't… Thank you, Jellal. Thank you so much. You've been such a big help."

"Come on, I haven't done anything. By the way, I'll talk to you later, okay? I have to go get lunch before the recess is over."

"Oh. Okay. Bye."

.

.

.

Jellal spots Sasuke waiting in front of the lift as he walks towards it. Sasuke doesn't notice him; standing aloof with his hands in the pockets of his dark grey suit.

"Sasuke," Jellal speaks as he stands next to him.

"Jellal," Sasuke finally looks at him.

"Glad I found you here. I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What?" Sasuke frowns.

The lift arrives and the door slides open. The two men step inside and Jellal presses the button to the ground floor.

"Regarding your photography."

"Photography?"

"Why do you sound so surprised?" Jellal studies him top to bottom, "You did photography before."

"Yes. Before. As a hobby. It's been a while since I gave up."

Before the conversation can go any further, Sasuke's phone rings. Interrupting them.

.

.

.

Sasuke studies Jellal as they sit at the worn out wooden table of the dumpling shop.

"You're worrying me now. Just spill it."

"Well…" Jellal sounds a little hesitant.

Sasuke furrows his brows.

"You still have your camera right?"

"I do."

_Where is this going?_

"Well… can you help Erza a little?"

_Hn?_

The shop owner places two plates of steaming hot dumplings in front of them.

.

.

.

"So, basically she needs a photographer but can't afford hiring a pro?" Sasuke takes a sip of his oolong.

"That sums it up," Jellal nods.

"Hn," Sasuke takes a bite of a dumpling and goes into a pensive mood.

So, for the time being Jellal decides to focus on eating too.

"Okay. I'll do it."

"Huh?" Jellal's food remains in his mouth.

"You look like you had expected me to refuse," Sasuke frowns.

"I had. I thought I'd need to persuade you more."

"Well… I guess you're lucky. I'm in a good mood today."

Jellal narrows his eyes.

_Now, that's suspicious!_

"Whatever," Sasuke looks at his wristwatch, "We only have ten minutes left."

.

.

.

"About the charge, shall I give you her contact number or-"

"I don't need it," Sasuke shrugs.

"Eh?"

"I won't take money for it."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm just a hobby photographer, not really a pro."

"But-"

"Well I don't mind helping you out a little bit if it means you get to earn the favour of your crush."

_Definitely suspicious!_

Jellal tries his hardest to come up with a possible explanation of Sasuke's strange behaviour. And it doesn't take him long to find one.

"You're doing it for Sakura, right?" Jellal tilts his head towards Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke almost jumps and his perfect smug expression is suddenly replaced by a flustered one.

"I knew it," now it's Jellal's turn to act all smart and cocky.

"Where did _she_ come from? It was just about me helping your ex-fiancé," Sasuke sounds a little irritated, but Jellal guesses it's because he's been caught so easily.

"Well she lives in the same flat."

"She might not even be there when I go over."

"You have work. You can't go there unless it's weekend. And-"

The lift reaches its destination and the door slides open, much to Sasuke's relief. He almost jumps out.

"See you later, I have a lot of paperwork to take care of," he says, already on his way towards his office.

Jellal chuckles.

_I've got you, Sasuke._

* * *

"I'm so excited, Erza. I can't believe we're really doing this."

"You're more excited than me," Erza can't hold her smile back.

"Oh yes I'm so excited," Sakura grinns ear to ear as she arranges the cupcakes on the dining table.

Erza goes to the kitchen to throw the used piping bags away.

"By the way, this photographer guy, is he a pro?"

"No. Jellal said he used to do it as a hobby but gave up few years back. But he says he's really good at it."

"I see. But I must admit, we're really lucky he decided to do it for free."

"Well, I feel kind of bothered by it. But Jellal says it's okay. He wants to help."

"Maybe he's just a nice guy."

"I guess so."

"Well, we can offer him free cakes, you know. Or cookies or anything we bake. How about giving him a lifetime concession?"

"Aren't you thinking too far? What if this venture is a complete failure and we're over within two months?" Erza re-appears from the kitchen.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Think positive," Sakura rolls her eyes at her friend.

The doorbell rings.

"They're here," before Erza can respond, a hyper-enthusiastic Sakura has already rushed to the door and opened it.

"Hello, Jellal," she smiles brightly, "Welcome. And-"

As her eyes travel to the guy behind him, her sentence stops midway and her green eyes go as big as saucers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd I do without Clara and Rhea?  
> PS: I miss baking.  
> Love, June (*^‿^*)


	4. And It Begins

"Morning, Sakura," Jellal offers her a smile before stepping inside the flat. Leaving Sasuke to confront her alone.

Sasuke's black eyes travel along Sakura's figure. From the bun sitting on top of her head and the fountain-like structure created by tying the pink hair from her fringe. The thin white cotton T-shirt with a pink Teddy Bear face printed on it. The baby pink shorts covering her round bottom. His mind immediately replays the memory of his hand brushing against it in the train the other day. He feels the tips of his ears heating up. He casts his gaze down to find her small feet in a pair of cute pink fluffy slippers.

"Are you going to let me in or not?" He keeps his voice flat. Not wanting to let her know the fluttering feeling inside his heart.

Sakura blushes nevertheless. She totally didn't miss him eyeing her. And for a moment, she even regrets not getting dressed up properly and looking more presentable. Of all the people in this whole wide world, why did he have to see her like this?

_Where did that come from? Why does it make any difference it's him._

She reprimands herself mentally as she steps aside to let him in.

"Sasuke?" It's Erza who speaks first. Surprised to see the familiar face enter the room.

"Yeah," Jellal takes the laptop bag off his shoulders and sets it on the couch.

"Hi," Sasuke nods. "Is it okay if I keep this here?"

"Ah. Yes, of course."

He puts the tripod on the floor.

.

.

.

"I'm so thankful you agreed to help me out, Sasuke," Erza hands him the glass of lemon tea.

"It's nothing, really." He nods as he takes a sip of the cold refreshing drink.

"Sakura, can you put this back in the fridge?"

The pink haired woman, who was standing at a corner, eyeing the black haired man suspiciously, comes ahead and grabs the bottle from her friend's hand. An almost frown still marking her face.

"But it really bothers me that you're doing it for free. Just like that. I mean, it's Sunday, you should be relaxing at home. But instead, here you are. Helping me out."

"I don't really mi-"

"Don't worry. He has his reasons," Jellal comments smugly as he takes a sip of the tea.

Sasuke chokes on the drink.

.

.

.

"That's it?" Sakura narrows her eyes at Sasuke.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke frowns back as he takes the camera out of the canvas bag.

"That's all you've got?"

"I'm not getting your question."

"All you have is a camera and a tripod," the staring contest between the pairs of green and black eyes become intense.

"What else do you want?"

"I don't know. I'm not a photographer. But at least you'll need lights. Right?" Sakura crosses her arms over her chest. Her pink eyebrows drawn together.  
Sasuke studies her top to bottom. At her feisty attitude. This pink haired woman who barely reaches his shoulders, glaring at him with her emerald coloured eyes. As if that's going to intimidate him.

"Are you guys vampires? Isn't sunlight allowed in here?" Sasuke straightens his back. Purposefully trying to look more tall and sturdy.

_I'll show you what being intimidating means._

"I have a feeling that he hates her," Erza comments in a low voice. Looking at the couple bickering.

"Trust me. He doesn't."

Jellal's sudden appearance beside her almost startles Erza. She looks up to find him a little too close for her preference. But the smell of his shampoo hits her nose and there's a warmth he radiates with his presence that gives her a comforting feeling even on a summer morning like this. For a moment, she wants this warmth to never leave her. Ever. There's something very soothing about it.

_What am I even thinking?_

She feels a heat rising to her cheeks and even though she doesn't want to, she takes a small step away from Jellal's tall figure. Not daring to stray too far so that it becomes obvious to the blue haired man who stands a head taller than her.

"Look. Don't try to act too smart," Sakura warns Sasuke raising one thin pink brow. Not at all intimidated by his tall stature.

"I'm not. You're the one doing that. Blurting out nonsense when you don't even know anything about photography. Or me."

"You sure he doesn't hate her?" Erza doesn't turn her face to Jellal as she throws her question to him. Because…

"As sure as I'm about the sun rising in the east."

"Why are you even here? Who are you to question me? I came here to help Jellal's fiancé. Not you."

"Former fiancé," Jellal clicks his tongue before correcting him immediately.

"You can just call me Erza," Erza smiles awkwardly. And the shade of pink on her cheeks turn a tad darker.

"That's not the problem here," Sakura turns her face to glare at the two standing across the room. Only to return her attention back to the enemy the very next moment. "Who do you think you are to come to my place and pick fights with me?"

"I'm sure you are the one who started it in the first place without even knowing what you were talking about."

And the other pair watches nervously as the glaring saga continues.

.

.

.

"I was thinking about trying a few overhead shots. I think it'll look better." Sasuke looks at Erza as he's done taking snaps of the colourful cupcakes arranged on the table.

Erza turns her gaze to him. She thinks for a while before finally speaking. "We won't know unless we try."

"Overhead shots of cupcakes?" Sakura's voice doesn't sound like a loud protest as she speaks from a chair next to Erza's. But the tinge of doubt is very prominent.

"I said let's _try it out_ ," Sasuke sends a cold look her way.

"Well," Sakura shrugs as she lifts herself up from her chair. Ready to help out. "How do we set these up for that?" She points towards the cupcakes on the table as Erza gets up too. Jellal lifts his face from his seat on the couch. To see if his help is needed. But deciding it isn't, goes back to the laptop placed on his folded legs.

.

.

.

"He's really into it. Isn't he?" Erza comments as she puts the glass container on the table. A small sound coming off from the contact.

Jellal lifts his face. His laptop on the table in front of him.

"Oh. Sasuke? Yeah. That's how he is. Once he's into his work, he's lost in his own world."

Sakura serves the sandwiches on the four plates. "Does he eat or does he give up on food too?"

Jellal stares at Sakura's face as he shuts the laptop. Clearly getting the sarcasm in her question but unsure about how to respond.

"Well," he gets up, grabbing the laptop in order to put it away. "I doubt he'll leave that room before he's done. But you can just give it to him there. He isn't against eating while working. He's against taking breaks unless he's finished."

"Can you bring it to him, Sakura?"

Sakura makes a face at Erza. As if to say 'no way I'm doing that'.

_But what is this even about? What am I doing? Why am I doing this in the first place? Picking fights like this. Isn't this a little childish?_

In the end, she picks up a plate from the table and heads towards the other room with a sigh.

"What's with this cold war?" Erza mutters as she watches Sakura disappear.

Jellal chuckles as he returns to his seat. "Don't you think it's funny?"

Erza pours herself a glass of cold water.

"No. I'm not even sure what exactly they're fighting over. Like there's literally nothing. It's ridiculous. Because sakura isn't like that. I've never seen her act like this before." She gulps down some water.

"That's... interesting," Jellal smirks as he takes a bite from the sandwich.

She scowls at him.

"It's good," he comments.

"Can you please tell me?"

Jellal raises an eyebrow, his mouth stuffed with food.

"What is it that you're finding so funny about them?"

Jellal puts the sandwich back on his plate and drinks some water.

"Okay. First tell me this. Is Sakura single?"

What?

Single?

Erza's mind goes blank for a while.

"Sakura?"

_Why's he asking if she's single? Could he possibly… Does he…_

And the sudden constricting feeling inside her chest takes her by surprise.

_What is this strange feeling? If something does happen between him and Sakura, you should be the happiest one. Shouldn't you? Sakura is your best friend and Jellal seems to be a nice guy._

She should feel happy. She knows she should. Still, it feels strange. Because she was so accustomed. To the idea of being promised to him. He was always there, in the back of her mind. Even when he was miles away. She was struggling. With literally everything. The engagement was out of their kindness. Because his mother couldn't see her friend worry over her daughter. She wanted her final days to be as peaceful as possible. But Erza couldn't just impose on their kindness.

Looking back, she doesn't even remember it very well. It all seems like a blur. Like fast forwarding through countless part-time jobs, different faces and places. Until one day she finally got promoted to a full-time employee at the bakery she was working at since her school days. And she could finally afford a decent accommodation. Although only with a roommate.

At times she was struggling to pay her rent, to buy food or even some medicine when she was lying sick in bed. During moments like those, she contemplated asking him for some help because it was just too much for her to take anymore. But in the end, she couldn't. He had already done enough. Accepting a girl he knew nothing about simply out of his generosity. Their relationship was based on a promise between their mothers. There was no room for luxuries like love. But she at least wanted some respect. She couldn't stand being seen by him as a helpless girl, relying on him for every single thing.

So she never told him. Or his mother whenever she tried to reach out. She lied about doing fine and kept overworking herself with not enough food to provide her with sufficient nutrition, she kept working when she was so sick she could barely stand straight.

"Erza?"

She snaps out of her thoughts. To find Jellal looking at her with a faint frown on his face.

"Are you alright?"

"I- y-yes," she tries to manage a smile, "I'm fine. I was just thinking about Sakura. She's single."

His eyes stay on her for a few more seconds, as if weighing her words. Before a corner of his lips curls up.

"Is that so?"

"Do you like her?" she blurts out.

Jellal blinks. As if not understanding her question.

"Excuse me?"

"You asked if she's is single. Are you interested in her?"

"What? NO!" he almost jumps.

Erza stares at him. And he can clearly see the uncertainty in her brown eyes. He sighs.

"It's not me."

"Huh?"

"It's not me who likes her," he leans back in his chair, "It's Sasuke."

"WHAT?!" Erza almost falls from her chair. "Sasuke?"

"Why do you think he agreed to help you so readily?" Jellal smirks.

A second passes. And another one. And another one. Then, Erza finally blinks. Her jaw dropping.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

.

.

.

It's an extra room that's barely used. Sakura and Erza use the two larger rooms as their own. The third room is on the other side of the living room. Kind of secluded. With one single bed and a study table as the only furniture.

As Sakura steps inside, she sees Sasuke. Sitting at the table, completely immersed in his laptop. He doesn't see her.

"Here," she places the plate on the table. A little harsher than she intended to. Making a loud thud.

Sasuke lifts up is face. A little confused at having his world of isolation invaded. And Sakura notices the glasses he's wearing. The dark blue half frame suits him perfectly. Giving him a very sophisticated look.

_Why am I admiring his features, shannaro!_

"Eat," that's all she says as she spins around. Intending to leave the room.

"Wait!" and before he knows it, Sasuke finds himself stopping her. His right hand holding her left arm. She's got a slender figure. His fingers perfectly wrap around her small frame. But…

_That's not the point here._

Sakura stares at him. Her big green eyes looking into him. A little taken aback by the unexpected contact. But not really angry.

"Sorry," Sasuke removes his hand immediately.

And Sakura still can't find a proper way to reply. But she knows one thing for sure. She wouldn't really mind even if he had kept his hand wrapped around her arm like that. For as long as he wished.

"I…" he turns the laptop so that she can have a better look at the screen, "Take a look."

Sakura leans towards the table. Observing the photos Sasuke has been editing the entire afternoon since they were done with taking the photos.

She sees the angles, the clarity, the colours, the contrast, the saturation, the brightness, all the things she can think of with whatever non-existent knowledge she has of photography. She can't find anything she dislikes. Much to her dismay.

"What do you think?"

She looks at the screen harder. Trying to find something to criticise.

"I like these," but she does the exact opposite.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow.

Sakura contemplates not saying the next words. But she does anyway.

"Especially the overhead shots," she looks at him. Offering him an awkward smile.

"Hn?" a small frown appears on Sasuke's face.

"Well," Sakura straightens her back, "Sorry I overreacted before even seeing what you were trying to do."

An amused smile plays on Sasuke's thin lips. "You're not as annoying as I thought."

She scowls at him. Before pushing the plate towards him a little.

"Eat. We made sandwiches. Jellal said you won't come out until you're done. That's why I brought it to you. It doesn't look nice we're eating while you're here, working your fingers to the bone for our sake."

His dark eyes from the other side of the see-through glass don't leave her face even once as she speaks in one breath. Then, he runs his hand through his already ruffled black hair.

"I _am_ done by the way."

Sakura blinks twice. Her long pink eyelashes meeting.

"So, you can come eat with us?"

"I could if you don't mind."

"Why'd I mind?" she frowns.

Sasuke chuckles. "Nevermind."

He gets up from the chair and picks the plate up from the table.

.

.

.

"The photos look great. Really!" Sakura says overenthusiastically as the four of them eat together.

Erza gives her an amused look.

"Are you impressed?" Jellal throws the question at her but his eyes stay on Sasuke. A small smirk playing at his lips. His friend sends him a glare.

"I have to admit I am," Sakura nods cheerfully, oblivious to the exchange between the boys.

Erza watches the three in amusement.

.

.

.

"I think it's better if we create the website as soon as we can. It's not likely that you'll start getting orders immediately," Jellal takes a sip of his coffee.

"So, what do you suggest?" Sakura adds a third heaped spoonful of sugar into the beverage. Much to Sasuke's horror. Then she passes the glass jar to him.

"I'm fine," he waves his hand slightly.

"Huh?" Sakura looks up at his face. As if not understanding his words.

"I don't take sugar," he clarifies.

"Are you serious? Black coffee and no sugar? Are you even human?"

"I don't like sweet things."

Sakura stares at him like she has just witnessed an alien that made its appearance from a different galaxy.

"And here Sakura thought she'd give you a lifetime concession on our cakes and cookies. It's such a shame," Erza nods her head dramatically.

Sakura turns her face to look at her flatmate. A frown marring her forehead.

"Anyway, Jellal, you were saying," the redhead suddenly resumes seriousness and gets back to business.

Holding back his amusement, Jellal clears his throat, "Yes. I think we should work a little harder to launch the website. It takes time to get attention. So, the sooner, the better."

"We can't come except on weekends though," Sasuke comments.

"We don't have to. I mean, you two have work too," he looks at the two girls, "But still, try to make a variety of items. Whatever it is you want to sell. Try making them throughout the week. We don't need fresh products for photos. Don't make a lot, just enough for the photos. Then, during weekends Sasuke can come and do his job. And like I said, I'll take care of the website."

"I think that's very justified. To be honest, this time we only did cupcakes because we weren't sure about how the photos will turn out, no offence," she looks at Sasuke with an apologetic smile on her face. He nods slightly. If he indeed took offence, at least his face doesn't betray that. "Since the photoshoot was a success, we could go with some cookies or brownies. And macarons."

"I could bake lemon tarts," Sakura adds energetically. As if she could go start making preparations right now if asked to. "I make great lemon tarts and it's not that sweet. You can try it too."  
As she gives Sasuke a proud smile, Erza and Jellal exchange a look, barely managing to hold in the laughter that threaten to erupt.

"But seriously though, how do you get the energy to go through your days if you don't take sugar?" she mumbles.

* * *

"Night," Jellal comments as Sasuke unlocks the door. "I'm sure you'll sleep well tonight given your progress in pursuit of romantic relationships."

Sasuke turns around with a death glare but finds Jellal already disappeared inside his flat.

"Tch."

But as he turns on the lights of the living room and disposes the laptop bag on the couch, Sakura's figure flashes in front of his eyes. Small and lively. Always blabbering. Sometimes frowning, sometimes giggling. Sometimes bickering with him. But sometimes being unnecessarily sweet to him.

_'... and it's not that sweet. You can try it too.'_

_Why did she say that?_

_What am I doing? What am I? A highschooler?_

He shakes his head as he walks towards the bathroom.

_It's way too early to make assumptions. But at least we're on good terms now. So far so good._

He throws the clothes out before stepping into the shower.

* * *

"What exactly happened between you two?"

"Huh?" Sakura turns her face towards Erza as she wraps the sandwiches in the aluminum foil for tomorrow's lunch. "What are you talking about?"

"You and Sasuke. One moment you two are acting like arch enemies, the next moment you're praising him and offering to make lemon tarts for him," Erza finishes drying the last dish.

"What is there to happen? I just realised I was being petty for no reason at all."

"That's not like you."

"Well," Sakura shrugs, "I guess I was just…"

 _Nervous_.

_Nervous? Why would I be nervous? Why was I acting like a teenager?_

Thinking back, it made no sense. It was as if she was possessed by something while Sasuke was around.

"Just?"

Looking up at Erza, she sees her staring at her, a small smirk on her lips.

"Acting immature," she moves her gaze away and puts the packed sandwiches inside the tiffin box.

* * *

The phone beeps. Jellal picks it up from the bedside table. Who's texting him at this hour?

Looking at the name, a fluttering feeling spreads through his chest.

_-It's so hilarious. I talked to Sakura. She has absolutely no clue 😂😂_

He stares at the bright screen in the darkness of his bedroom.

_-I think it's going to get even funnier as they keep working together._

_-I'm kind of looking forward to it._

_-Kind of?_

_-Okay. You got me 😝_

_-Remember not to tell Sakura._

Given her personality, she might end up confronting Sasuke directly. And if Sasuke knows his friend gave away his little secret, Jellal's own secret might be in jeopardy.

_-I told you I won't._

He takes a while. Trying to come up with an appropriate reply. Another text appears in the chat box.

- _Won't you sleep? It's late._

_-I was about to. Then I got your text._

_-Sorry I disturbed you. I'll be gone now._

_-No. It's fine. Really._

_-But it really is late. You should sleep. You have work tomorrow._

_-So do you._

- _My shift doesn't start as early as yours._

_-You're right. I'll go to sleep. And you should too. It's late._

_-Yeah, I'm going to bed now. Goodnight. And thank you for everything._

_-How many times do I have to tell you to stop thanking me?_

_-It's because you don't seem to understand what it all means to me._

_-Then make me understand._

_-What?_

- _I mean you could tell me. Not now. But later. For now, go to bed._

_-I'm in bed already._

_-Then go to sleep._

_-I'm about to. Goodnight 😄_

_-Goodnight 🙂_

When she wakes up the next morning, Erza's mind recalls a faint afterimage of a dream she had the previous night. Of a kind smile and a gentle look on a face with blue locks framing it.


End file.
